¿Donde Esta Mi Microornito?
by RWRcrimson
Summary: Hola amigos n n/ hace mucho que no publico...y se me ocurrio una idea :D un microornito... como veran me gusta mucho cocinar, y lo que me gusta hacer es hacer panquesitos, haci que decidi que nuestro heroe...tambien fuera un repostero... pero... que pasaria a un repostero...que perdiera su microornito? descubranlo ;)


Donde esta...mi microornito?

Ash se encontraba en su lujosa mansion.  
El muy feliz, hacia la mezcla de unos pequeños panqusitos que se le habian antojado,

Despues de un rato de batir la masa, la agrero a los moldes donde serian colocados, despues de vaciar la masa paso algo:

-Bien n_n ire por mi microornito .w.  
Eljoven subio hasta su cuarto, en donde, el supuesto microornito deberia estar.  
-Bien n_n donde lo deje? o.o - Dijo mirando a todos lados de su amplia recamara  
Empezo a buscar y a buscar, sin encontrarlo.  
-DONDE ESTA MI MICROORDNITOOOOOOOOO¡- grito el chico, con su recamara practicamente desordenada

Bajo a la hacia la sala principal, su se andaba de un lugar a otro.

- Donde esta :c donde donde donde¡- dijo un impaciente Ash  
Hasta que se le ocurrio.

-Bettyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy¡- grito fuertemente llamando a su hermana/amiga (ni yo me la creo :I )

.En eso, la señorita Elisabeth bajo corriendo a auxiliar a su hermano/ amigo (:I mmmmta)  
-Que paso Ash, te encuentras bien?- dijo una exaltada Elisabeth

-Si :c - dijo el  
-Que paso? -dijo ella

Ash no contesto por un lapso, a lo que Elisabeth exaltada dijo.  
- QUE PASA?- en un tono serio

.

.

.

.

.

.  
-No sabes donde esta mi microornito? n_n - dijo el  
La señorita Elisabeth no sabia si darle un cocotazo al joven, o reir de nostalgia al ver la cara de joven tan inocente.

- NO ASH, NO LO HE VISTO- dija ella volviendo a su recamara.

El joven volvio a ir de un lugar a otro, tratando de pensar en donde estara.

Al final dijo

- Ya es tarde :c nunca horneare mis panquesitos T_T- sollozo  
-BIEN IRE A COMPRAR OTRO¡ .w. - dijo sin mas palabras

Se quito su gorro de chef y su gabardina de chef y salio a las calles.

SOPORTO, VIENTOS DESPIADADOS,  
INFERNALES DECIERTOS,  
SUBIO A LA TORRE MAS ALTA Y...  
...

Ash- hey hey hey eso no va en el guión eoe  
Yo- Ok señor Crimson no lo ponde  
Ash- gracias eoe  
Yo- Arrogante e_e *en voz baja*

...  
Ash diambuaba por las calles de francia, directamente hasta el boulevard de la cuidad  
donde encontraria su apreciado microornito.

Al llegar al gran centro, empezo a buscar una tienda donde se consiguieran. y la encontro en una tienda de baratijas, entro a la tienda, se dirijio al mostrador donde estaba y...

-Eh... disculpe¡ esto es mio¡- dijo una anciana que tambien queria el mismo aparato.  
-NO- dijo el arrebatandole el microornito.  
-Que me lo de joven¡- dijo la anciana jaloneando el microornito.  
- Ohhh que noooo¡- dijo apartandola  
La anciana estaba muy vieja como para que pudiera mover al joven Ash  
A lo que Ash procedio a dirijirse a la caja, y dejar caer a la ancina.

-Ups¡ e_e - dijoviendola en el suelo y dirijiendoce a la caja

-Comme c'est? - dijo Ash  
- 200 euros- dijo el señor

Ash saco una chequera, y anoto la sifra asignada...  
-Aqui tienes...- dijo dandole el cheque...

-bon après-midi jeune o.o - dijo el vendedor

Ash salida de ahi, pero al llegar a un lote valdio, alguien lo tomo por sorpresa.

Unos malechores que querian asaltarlo, pero no eran de esos que se encuentran en la calle, si no que eran gente civiliada, pero tenian algo contra el, que seria?

Justo detras de ellos se asomaba una sombra, y a final era...

-USTED?¡- dijo Ash al ver a la anciana  
-Muchachos... hacia el...- dijo la anciana señalando con su baston a Ash

-Como diga señora- dijo un fortachon

-NO NO NO D: - grito Ash, que para entonses era tarde

.

.

.

.

.  
Los golpes fuero fuertes, despues de que se fueran los maleantes y que le quitaran todo lo que tenia, dinero, la chquera, y el microornito, apenas y pudo levantarse.

-Maldita sea¡ -grito Ash  
-Ya no orneo nada¡- dijo Ash dando pasos muy muy pequeños, por los golpes resividos en torso, cadera, brazos y una que otra patada resivida en las piernas.

Si...se veia como todoun vagabundo xD

Ash- fermer ¬¬u

Llegando a casa, lasluces estaba apagadas, entro a la sala principal y no vio nada.

Elisabeth estaba en la cocina, tenia una cuchara grande en la mano, puesto que habia escuchado algo que entro a la mansion.

Ash confundido decidio ir a donde la unica luz prendida estaba en la cocina.

-Ay alguien aqui?o.o -dijo Ash entrando a la cocina a lo que Elisabeth propuso a atacarlo

-Consigue una casa maldito vago¡- dijo ella golpeando a Ash sin darse cuenta que era el.

-B..be...betty so...so...soy Ash¡- dijo Ash intentandocela quitar de encima¡ por que verdaderamente le estaba dando una golpiza

-Ash?¡ o.o - volteo a mirarlo  
-Ashh¡ D: lo siento hermanito- dijo ella levantandolo  
-No... no te preocupes...- dijo el muy lastimadito  
-Disculpame no fue mi intencion...- dijo ella  
-No te preocupes Betty- dijo el sangrando de la nariz  
-Adivina que... :3 - dijo ella intrigoza  
-Que? - dijo el un poco triste  
-ENCONTRE TU MICROORNITO n_n - dijo ella enseñandole su microornito...ese que tanto queria...  
- donde lo encontraste? :D - dijo el emocionado  
- Estaba aqui en la cocina junto a una masa para panquesitos :I - dijo ella  
Ash se quedo en shock por un largo tiempo...

Al final nunca se dio cuenta...de que el microornito...lo tenia en sus propias narices. 


End file.
